Et syn fra fremtiden
by Maria11
Summary: Padmé er 12 år og får en smagsprøve på fremtiden...


Wow! Er jeg virkelig den første dansker til at skrive Star Wars herinde!!  
  
Kender I, når der lige pludselig dukker en historie op i ens hoved i en af de mest kedelige matematiktimer?! Hmm…det skete for mig!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Torden buldrede udenfor og lod himlen oplyse, når et lyn flænsede den ellers så kulsorte nattehimmel. Regnen piskede ned. Vinden ruskede brutalt i træerne, og man kunne høre det pibe omkring hushjørnerne, hver gang et vindstød fejede hen omkring gårdspladserne. Der var helt øde i den lille forstad til Theed, for alle mennesker, der havde bare den mindste forstand i hovedet, holdt sig inden for husets 4 vægge. Alligevel løb 3 piger over gårdspladsen med en lygte i hånden, der knap nok kunne oplyse vejen foran dem. De fortsatte et lille stykke hen ad vejen, indtil de nåede til et lille hus i nærheden af skovbrynet. Et svagt lys lyste ud af det eneste vindue i huset og dannede en lille firkant på den mørke jord udenfor. Hurtigt lukkede de 3 piger sig ind og sørgede for at smække døren godt i efter sig.  
  
Snart sad de 3 veninder, Solá, Padmé og Rubénian, på hver deres pude rundt om et lille bord ved kaminen, der blussede lystigt og varmede deres kolde hænder. Padmé sad i midten overfor en gammel kone, der ihærdigt rørte rundt i en klar, sølvagtig masse i et stort aflangt fad. Den gamle kone nynnede sagte, og et kort øjeblik troede pigerne, at konen havde glemt, at de sad der, men så kiggede konen op og smilede varmt til Padmé. "Så du fylder 12 år om et par minutter, min lille ven." Konens stemme var ru og knirkende, og det fik Solá og Rubénian til at fnise højlydt. Det lykkedes Padmé at holde masken. Hun havde lært fra sine forældre, hvad det ville sige at være høflig. En dyd hendes søster, Solá, ikke holdt af.  
  
"For er du så ivrig efter at vide din fremtid, kære barn?"  
  
Padmé tænkte længe over sit svar. Det var på grund af, at hendes søster og hendes veninde Rubénian også var blevet spået, da de fyldte deres 12 år. De var begge blevet spået et langt og lyksaligt liv, og nu ville Padmé også have at vide, om hun fik en succesfuld karriere, og om hun fandt sin helt store kærlighed senere hen i sit liv.  
  
"Hmm…" sagde den gamle kone til hendes svar. "Du skal bare være klar over, at fremtiden undertiden ikke altid er, som vi gerne vil have den. Du må være forberedt på det værste, min pige!" Et vildt blik prydede et kort øjeblik den gamle kones ansigt, men så blev det mildt igen, og hun smilede over hele ansigt. "Så meget liv. Så meget skønhed og ungdom. Fremtiden ligger åben for dig, min ven. Brug den klogt."  
  
Padmé sad stille og lyttede til konens visdomsord og kunne ikke lade være med at smile. Den gamle kone, Qumin, havde altid været en sær, gammel kone, der plejede at gå rundt i hele landsbyen og sprede sine visdomsord om sig. Det var bare sjældent, at hun blev hørt. Hendes profetier plejede at holde stik – både de dårlige og gode. Det havde taget uendelig lang tid for Padmé at overtale sine forældre om, at hun var stor nok til at få en smagsprøve på sin fremtid. Heldigvis havde hendes søster lagt et godt ord ind for hende, og hun havde endelig fået lov. Padmé kom til sig selv igen og så, at Qumin havde stillet fadet fra sig på det runde bord.  
  
"Ved du, hvorfor dette skal foregå så sent om aftenen?" spurgte Qumin.  
  
Nej, det vidste Padmé ikke.  
  
Qumin rykkede nærmere. "Det skal jeg sige dig, min pige…Netop i disse minutter blev du født for 12 år siden. Og derfor står stjernerne nøjagtig, som da du blev født. De påvirkede din personlighed – dit sindelag – og gav dig dine kendetegnende evner, ligesom de vil komme til at påvirke din…skæbne. Selvom vi mange gange ikke kan se de små lysende sole på grund af skyer og andet vejr, er de der alligevel og vil konstant bestemme vores sande jeg."  
  
Solá og Rubénian nikkede genkendende til konens lille tale. Det var den samme, de havde hørt, da de var blevet spået. Padmé sank en klump, der havde siddet fast i halsen et godt stykke tid nu. Hun kunne egentlig ikke lide, at noget andet end sig selv kontrollerede hende liv.  
  
Qumin havde bøjet sig frem over og sad nu og stirrede ned i den sølvfarvede masse, der begyndte at skifte farve lidt efter lidt. Pludselig brød et strålende hvidt lys ud fra fadet, og den gamle kones ansigt blev lyst helt op. De andre måtte knibe øjnene sammen, men Qumin sad bare fortsat og stirrede ned i det. Lidt efter lidt begyndte lyset at fortage sig en lille smule, og pigerne kunne igen åbne øjnene helt.  
  
"Hmm…" udbrød Qumin og nikkede stille. "Det fremgår tydeligt, at der venter dig en strålende fremtid. Du vil komme til at udrette store ting, det forsikre jeg dig."  
  
Padmés øjne strålede, og hun lavede en grimasse til sin søster, der i forvejen havde gjort hende nervøs. "Og du sagde, at jeg ville ende i rendestenen."  
  
Solá grinede. "Sig ikke, at du tog mine drillerier seriøst."  
  
Padmé vendte igen opmærksomheden mod den gamle kone, der kneb øjnene sammen og sagde: "Ja…En stor leder bliver du. Du vil stå stærk og stabil som en stenstøtte i en frygtelig storm, hvor alle andre svigter. Du vil blive husket…i meget lang tid. Og…du vil føde nye håb til galaksen."  
  
"Ja, ja, det er alt sammen meget godt, men hvad med kærligheden?" afbrød Solá. Rubénian daskede let til hende. "Shh…Det kommer hun til!"  
  
Padmé var helt døset hen et kort øjeblik. Hun kunne se sig selv stå som dronning af Naboo på det smukke palads i Theed. Det var noget, hun altid havde drømt om, og hun håbede at blive valgt til næste års tronskifte.  
  
"Åh…" udbrød Qumin, og hendes alvorlige mine forsvandt og hun kiggede op på Padmé med et lille smil om læberne. "Kun én mand vil du finde i dit liv, en høj og smuk mand. Jeres kærlighed vil være meget stærk…"  
  
Padmé kunne høre de 2 andre, der fnisede, og hun vendte sig om med et sigende blik for at få dem til at stoppe.  
  
"Men når du finder ham, vil du holde fast i ham for evigt, også selvom du vil komme til at stå overfor nogle svære valg…"  
  
"Valg?" gentog Padmé og kiggede usikkert på konen, der igen kiggede dybt ned i fadet med et fjernt blik. "Selvom I begge vil være magtfulde, vil jeres positioner gøre, at I kommer til at skulle træffe valg." Qumin nikkede alvorligt og kiggede med store øjne på Padmé. "Men lad mig give dig et godt råd, min pige…" Konen lagde en hånd på Padmés og så hende dybt i øjnene. "Tænk med hjertet…ikke hjernen!"  
  
Padmé nikkede og smilede. "Det vil jeg huske."  
  
Qumin blinkede og vendte tilbage til fadet. "Lad mig kigge en sidste gang, min ven…" Konens ansigt blev igen lyst op af en pludselig kaskade af lys. Lyset tiltog og blev til sidst så kraftigt, at alt blev hvidt for Padmés øjne. Et kort øjeblik havde hun det som om, hun befandt sig i en drøm, men så forsvandt det kraftige lys lige så hurtigt, som det var kommet. Lysprikker dansede for hendes øjne, og det varede et stykke tid, før hun kunne se klart igen. Men da hendes syn atter var normalt igen, så hun Qumin, der rystende sad og så ned i fadet, mens hun stille mumlede uforståeligt. Hendes øjne var helt udspilede, og hendes ansigt var askegråt. Konen blev ved med at mumle højere og højere, og til sidste gav hun et lille skrig fra sig og kastede sig ned på jorden. Fadet røg ned og splintredes i tusind stykker ved siden af hende.  
  
"Qumin! Hvad er der galt?!" De 3 piger forlod hurtigt deres pladser, og Padmé hjalp den gamle kone op på knæ. "Hvad så du, Qumin?"  
  
"Ikke noget…" svarede Qumin ikke videre overbevisende og prøvede at komme op. Men Padmé holdt hende nede og kiggede hende dybt i øjnene. "Vil du ikke nok fortælle mig, hvad du så!" Det lød mere som en befaling end som ønske, og Qumin kunne ikke andet end at sige sandheden. Den gamles grå øjne fyldtes med tårer, da hun gengældte pigens blik, og hun vejede sine ord grundigt, inden hun talte. "Jeg så en sort man med en lysende stav…Mit hjerte blev koldt, da jeg så på denne skabning mellem maskine og menneske…" Qumin stoppede pludselig og kiggede ned, men Padmé fik hende til at gå videre med en hurtig opfordring. Kvindens blik var hårdt som sten, da hun kiggede op og talte. "Han dræbte dig, pige, han dræbte dig koldblodigt!"  
  
Padmé glemte helt at trække vejret. "Hvad kan det betyde…?"  
  
"Gid jeg kunne fortælle dig det, min ven. Skæbnen er ikke sådan til at gennemskue, og hvis vores en gang er lagt foran os, kan vi heller ikke stille os op mod den…"  
  
Padmé gjorde sig fri af Qumin og overlod det til Solá og Rubénian, at hjælpe den gamle kvinde op igen. Hun tog sin frakke og gik ud i regnen. Konens ord klang stadig i hendes hoved…en sort man…med en lysende stav. En stor leder… Han dræbte dig! Du vil føde nye håb til galaksen…nye håb…  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Please, skriv et lille review, så er I søde!! 


End file.
